


You For Christmas

by Doodsxd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Army, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “Just a second.” He answered, and grabbed the star-shaped tie pin Kyungsoo had gifted him the Christmas before, placing it in his breast pocket, since there would be no tie that particular night. A piece of him that always stayed with Jongin, no matter what; a north star reminding him that Kyungsoo was coming back. He was coming back.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	You For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorkji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkji/gifts).



> Hi!  
> So, this is clearly not my scene, but. It's a Christmas gift for a friend :3   
> Song is You For Christmas by Karmina.   
> Enjoy!

**YOU FOR CHRISTMAS**

**by doodsxd**

  
  


_It's bright when it's dark_   
_'Cause your light glows inside of me_   
_I'm warm in the snow_   
_'Cause I know, you'll come back to me_   
  


Distance befell them like a fire. It burned bright inside of him, warm and somewhat comfortable, sometimes; sometimes like a wildfire, pure  _ need _ that had him angry and bitter for days at an end. 

Going about his day-to-day life wasn’t an easy task, not with that big of a hole inside of him. A Kyungsoo-shaped hole, specifically; one that was so big, he wondered how he was still breathing, when missing such a big piece of himself. 

“Jongin?” They called him out, breaking him from his stupor. “You ready?” 

He put on his suit like he put on his face. Making it pretty, making  _ himself _ more of a pleasant sight. He had a job to do, and those people out there, waiting for him, were not to blame for his misery. He put on a good face for them because he  _ cared _ . He  _ loved _ them, in an entirely different manner than the one he felt about Kyungsoo, granted, but it was love nonetheless. 

“Just a second.” He answered, and grabbed the star-shaped tie pin Kyungsoo had gifted him the Christmas before, placing it in his breast pocket, since there would be no tie that particular night. A piece of him that always stayed with Jongin, no matter what; a north star reminding him that Kyungsoo was coming back. He was coming back. 

Jongin stood up from his chair, checked himself in the mirror once more, and walked outside, a smile on his face. Through the windows he could see the November snow falling, announcing that it was almost the time. Christmas time. 

He could swear the tie pin spread warmth back through his whole body. He felt warm, just like he always felt when Kyungsoo was in the room with him. 

  
_I wish on a star_   
_Though it's far, you can see it too_   
_And I hang mistletoe_   
_Where I know, I'll be kissing you_

_ “Tonight we slept outside as training how to survive during cold seasons. Despite the cold, though, I have a hard time taking this as punishment -- or even training, properly. The sky looks gorgeous and around me are my comrades, my brothers in arms. There is little about this situation that can fit the category of punishment, to me.  _

_ Anyway, we are being shipped out to a more remote area as part of jungle survival training. I am not sure my letters will reach you for a couple of weeks, but rest assured that I have confirmation from my superior officer that I am, indeed, being shipped home for the holidays.  _

_ Rest assured as well that each time my eyes lay on the northern star, I think of you. When I look at the northern star and know that you are looking at it, too, I feel like we are together. I know this is silly, but it is how I can make myself wake up and move forward every day; moving not despite, but  _ with _ the pain of missing you.  _

_ I look forward to being home, to being beside you, and to getting to know our new home. I can only imagine it from your descriptions in the letters, and it seems beautiful. Not that the appearance of the place matters: home is wherever you are, it has been ever since you first smiled at me. I loathe that I have to keep my own apartment for appearances, but it is what it is. And inside that home, no one can tell us what to do. I am looking forward to it.  _

_ Hang some mistletoe around for me, will you? _

_ Love,  _

_ Kyungsoo.”  _

_Day day day I count to December_   
_Feels like I wait forever_   
_Bells ring, they call to remind you_   
_You've got so much to come home to_

“What do you mean, you can’t find him?” Despair, and then nothing. A black hole swallowing all the light. 

“I am sorry, Mr. Jongin.” The man at the phone answered. “Private Kyungsoo and his troop didn’t arrive at the departure site in time. We have been doing everything possible to contact him, but there are still no news.” 

He dropped the phone, let it go. The star-shaped tie pin hang from the collar of his T-shirt. Jongin had been at home, trying to understand the last message he received as Kyungsoo’s listed next-of-kin. Not that they knew about their relationship, no - but sometimes military personnel used friends as first-notice contacts so bad news would be broken off sensibly to their families, by someone who knew them. 

It was convenient for them. Fortunate. 

He took a big breath in. Took a big breath out. 

He stood up from the hardwood floor. The fire was on, curtains shut. It was nighttime, and Jongin had been unpacking a few last boxes from the moving company when the call came. 

Jongin grabbed the box from the floor, and, slowly, but surely, put up the tiny branches of mistletoe hanging from every porthole of every door of the house. 

Then he went to his bed - soon to be  _ their  _ bed, upstairs, and opened the curtains and the windows. It was cold, but probably not as cold as it was where Kyungsoo was. So he grabbed the comforter and the pillow, dropped it on the floor, and angled it right, right where he could see the northern star up there in the sky. Just  _ knowing _ that Kyungsoo was watching the same star, wishing the same thing as he was. That he was  _ home _ , and that he was  _ safe. _ And that he was there, beside Jongin. 

Three days for Christmas. And all he could do was hope. 

_And this is the season_   
_And you are the reason_   
_I'm waiting and missing_   
_And all that I'm wishing is_   
_You for Christmas_

He got up on Christmas Eve, still no notice. He had everything pre-prepared, just waiting for him to get started. So, Jongin had some cereal, dressed up and started on it, so everything would be ready at noon. As it should. 

Near lunchtime he made himself a sandwich, but started right away again. Making everything from scratch made him concentrate on something else, something that wasn’t Kyungsoo’s striking absence. 

It was about two p.m. when the front door’s bell rang. “I’m coming!” He wondered if that was another missing box from the moving company, wiping his hands on his apron. 

“If it’s a box, please just leave it at the front porch!” He struggled to find the keys just before he remembered they were by the key dish at the front door. 

He fumbled with the lock for a second, and finally opened it.

“Not a box, sweetheart.” That voice that he knew so very well told him. He  _ knew _ his face was doing that thing, he  _ knew _ it. It was stupid, and somewhat childish, and he was so  _ embarrassed _ of it, but Kyungsoo had always told him that it was adorable. And he better have been truthful about that, because it wasn’t like he could stop. 

“Why didn’t you say that you were coming?” He asked, completely aware of his pouting half-smile, half-crying expression. 

Kyungsoo looked amused. “I missed you too, babe.” 

_We're keeping a promise_   
_We're keeping it honest_   
_It's hard but it's worth it_   
_I hold on because I get_   
_You for Christmas_

The hours passed along so very warmly after that. 

“I don’t think eggs go on this recipe, babe.” Kyungsoo pointed out, hugging Jongin from behind as he took his last pan from the oven to brush it a little more. 

“Yes they do! Stop disturbing me!” He was pouting again, he knew it. Kyungsoo did it on purpose. 

“I told you already.” His smile was warm and tender, like always. His presence felt like an anchor to Jongin’s boat floating at a troubled sea. He did feel agitated and emotional, but rooted to the world once again. “We could just order something in.” 

“It’s all already halfway done. I’m not throwing all that food away.” Jongin answered, but his knees did feel a little weak and wobbly at the kiss deposited on his neck. 

“You don’t have to put that much effort just for me.” He insisted, kissing the other side of Jongin’s neck. It was getting hard to think. 

“I know I don’t.” He stopped for a moment. “But I want to.” He left the bowl and the sticks on the counter and turned to face Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. “I want this dinner to be special. It’s our first Christmas, our first house. Our first year apart.” He cupped Kyungsoo’s face with his hands. “I want it to be special.” 

Kyungsoo’s face melted in a smile and he nodded. DIrected Jongin’s hand from his face to his lips and kissed his palm gently. “Alright, babe. Whatever you want.” He let Jongin turn back to the counter to continue cooking, but cleared his throat about five seconds in. 

“There’s just one thing.”

Jongin, as much as he loved Kyungsoo and his antics, took a deep breath. He was running out of patience. 

He turned to Kyungsoo. “What now?”

The sight stopped him, though. Because Kyungsoo had one of his carefully tied up mistletoe’s branches on his hand, held high - or as high as he could, anyway - over their heads, and shit-eating smug grin on his face. “If the idea is to be traditional, well... “ 

It was Jongin’s time to melt, although he tried to hide the silly smile by biting his lower lip. 

“I did not know you were one to believe in superstitions, mr. Military man.” Jongin let his arms rest over Kyungsoo’s shoulders once again, feeling like the universe was on its axis again. 

Kyungsoo just shrugged and smiled, wrapping his hands around Jongin’s waist. “The only reason I’m here is because I wished upon our star to get to you.” He revealed in a tone of voice that made something jump in the other’s gut. A little fear, a little longing. A pinch of desire. 

Jongin touched their foreheads and just breathed Kyungsoo in. Yes, it was dangerous; but he was there now, with him. Between his arms. And whatever they had to face, they would never have to face alone. 

“Well, babe,” Jongin answered with a smile, just before pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s warmly, a little bit of sunshine pouring over them on that December cold night. “ _ I  _ was a good boy all year, so I wrote a letter to Santa.” He revealed.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You wished me for Christmas?” He asked in a playful tone. “That doesn’t seem like a good gift at all, babe.” 

“It is all that I wanted.” He pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s again. “You, here, for Christmas.” 

Kyungsoo sighed a contented sigh. “Well, you got me.” He hugged Jongin very close. “Merry Christmas.”

Jongin mirrored that sigh, feeling half like he still couldn’t believe it, half like everything was in its place again. “Merry Christmas, and welcome home.” 

Dinner was a quiet, warm affair. They ate by the fireplace, put the leftovers back on the fridge and laid together on  _ their _ bed. But despite the chill, once again, Jongin felt the urge to leave the window just a little open, the blinds pulled just enough so he could see their star. Not to ask for something, this time, but to thank it for bringing Kyungsoo back to him. Back home. If Kyungsoo was superstitious, he felt like he could try that a little as well. 

_ Thank you _ , he said mentally, just as he fell asleep. 

He couldn’t see the star winking back, just a little. It was Christmas, after all. 

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
